


Written In The Stars

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [26]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Awkwardness, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Sans (Undertale), Long Shot, Love Letters, Multi, Nerd Sans (Undertale), Outertale Sans (Undertale), Reader's gender is not specified, Shy Sans (Undertale), Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: You send your crush a note, but unbeknownst to you, the note ends up in Sans' locker. Sans quickly develops a crush on you. You still have a crush on... Well, your crush. Will the stars ever align for you two boneheads?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Comments: 29
Kudos: 99





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> rainbowut asked: 08. I wrote my crush a note except I started it with ‘dear you’ and my friend stuck it into the wrong locker and now you think I have a crush on you with Ot sans Owo wanted to give some love to that boio since i notice he hasn't gotten any so far
> 
> Nerdiest cutie on the block!!

“No.”

“Aw, c’mon! What’s the worst that could happen?”

You closed your locker with a little more force than usual. “I just think he’s cute,” you muttered. “That’s all. It doesn’t warrant writing a cutesy love letter.”

Your friend tilted her head. “But how else are you gonna tell him?” she asked, grinning broadly.

“I’m not gonna tell him. I don’t need to. It’s not like I have a _huge_ crush on him. We barely even talk. Besides, doesn’t he like someone else?”

“You’ll never know until you ask! You wanna get to know him, don’t you?”

“I guess…”

“Send him a note and shoot your shot! You don’t even have to confess or anything. Maybe say that you think he’s cool and you wanna talk more? I’ll even put it in his locker for you so you don’t have to do it!”

She had a point, you supposed. You sighed and gave her a small smile. “Okay, fine. I’ll think about it.”

Your friend pumped her fist in the air. “Pog!”

* * *

This was dumb, this was dumb, this was dumb…

Your friend, with the exact same grin you’d seen the day before, beckoned for you to give her the note. Her excitement only made you more nervous. You hadn’t written anything too embarrassing, but you couldn’t shake the feeling that this was going to be the start of something you weren’t at all ready for.

You groaned.

This was so, so, _so_ dumb.

You shoved the note into her hands. She laughed, slipped it into her pocket, and promised that she wouldn’t let you down.

* * *

The next day, you found an envelope and a pink tulip in your locker. The envelope had your name on the back. You took a moment to steel your nerves, then opened it carefully and slid the note out. It smelled like fresh flowers and… marshmallows? The message was scribbled in round handwriting. 

_hey. gonna be honest, i think this might be my sixth time trying to write a response that doesn’t sound_ ~~_compe_ ~~ _completely stupid, so whatever i’m writing on this paper right now is going straight to you._ ~~_hopefully it isn’t too dumb._ ~~ _all of this is still ~~heartfelt~~ coming from my soul. i should get to the point. i’m running out of space. sorry. i should’ve picked something bigger to write on. i wanna get to know you too. you seem like a ~~cute~~ ~~nice~~ ~~cool~~ real swell person. i think we only share one class, but i’m sure we can work something out, right? yeah. looking forward to ~~getting t~~ talking with you more._

There was a sketch of a tulip in the corner of the paper, along with a smiley face and a little annotation.

_pink tulips: affection, caring, good wishes_

You clamped your hand over your face to hide your enormous smile. If you’d had any idea that he was this cute, you would’ve gone all out on that note and actually asked him out on a date. 

You felt an elbow bump your side. “Is that from him?” your friend whispered. You nodded and handed her the note. She skimmed it, then grinned proudly and waggled her eyebrows at you. “You’re welcome, son.” 

* * *

Your giddiness remained stubbornly throughout the day. When you dropped your books in front of your entire math class, you just laughed and picked them back up. When the cafeteria ran out of choccy milk, you shrugged it off (albeit after crying a little inside) and decided to try something new. When last period came and you had to find a partner for a group project, you… weren’t sure what to do.

Biology class was about to end, and you’d spent most of it writing your next note to your crush. You didn’t even know what the project was about. It came to your attention that you probably looked really pathetic, sitting on your own and scrawling something with a dopey grin. You set your pen down, looked up from your paper, and immediately found yourself staring directly at Sans. 

Out of all your classmates, you knew the least about Sans. The short, quiet skeleton usually kept to himself, only ever speaking up to answer a question or sheepishly apologize for clicking his pen too loudly. He was smart — that much you knew — and, from what you could see right now, his blush resembled a galaxy. Were those white dots a part of his blush or were those his freckles?

“Hi,” you said lamely.

Sans adjusted his round glasses and gave you a little wave. “h-hey,” he croaked.

“Sans, right?”

He smiled weakly. “yeah! yeah, that’s me! sans the skeleton! from your, um… biology class? w-wait, you already know that, we’re literally in bio right now, why did i… okay, uh— starting over.” He stuck his hand out at you. “i’m sans.” His blush darkened, and he buried his face into his hands. “you already know that. stars, this is embarrassing. sorry. i-i’ll just cut to the chase.” He peeked at you through the gaps between his phalanges. “h-have you… do you maybe wanna… um…”

Apparently, Sans was also quite the babbler when he was nervous.

You couldn’t blame him. Talking to new people could be tough. “Are you asking me if we can work together for the project?” you said warmly. “‘Cause I’m down for that. I don’t really have any close friends in this class anyway.”

“oh, that’s…” Sans went quiet for a few seconds before nodding. “yeah! sure! you and i, t-together— we’re gonna have the best presentation! heh…”

“So _that’s_ what we’re doing! Okay, gotcha.”

“huh?”

“Nothing.” You waved your hand dismissively. “I was totally focused and listened to the teacher and everything the entire time, so I totally knew what our project’s about.”

Sans slowly removed his hands from his face and chuckled softly. “stars, you’re c—”

“If you’re done forming your groups, you’re free to go!” your teacher announced. “See you guys next week.”

You jumped to your feet. “Gotta run,” you said to Sans. “Sorry. I’ll make a doc for our notes and share it with you.”

“‘s all good. i gotta run too. figuratively. gotta use the bathroom. a-also figuratively. um. not sure how someone figuratively uses the bathroom, but… yeah.” Sans raised his hand in another meek wave. “bye.” And with that, he disappeared before your eyes. Not figuratively. You tried to think about that instead of how a skeleton can “figuratively” use the bathroom as you packed your things.

Your friend was waiting outside of your classroom. Her eyes went straight to the paper in your hands. “Is that for him?”

“Yep! I’ll come walk home with you in a bit. I gotta go put this in his locker.” You turned around, then turned back to quietly ask, “What’s his locker number again?”

Your friend sighed fondly. “Eight six eight. He’s your crush. How do you not know?”

“In my defense, I’m using most of my braincells to _not_ think about the logistics of skeletons using toilets right now.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

* * *

A pen rapped your hand. “You’re staring,” your friend teased.

Your cheeks flushed, and you quickly looked away from your crush. “He said he takes two sciences at a higher level,” you whispered, “ _and_ he takes further pure maths!”

“Pfff… Neeeeerd.”

“A really cute nerd!”

“You’re a nerd too. Why don’t you guys talk through email or text? It’s way more convenient than leaving letters in each other’s lockers.”

“Yeah, but this is way more fun. It’s like… our secret way of communicating! Plus, emails and texts means that I won’t be getting those cute lil notes and sketches and flowers. You know he left me another flower this morning?”

“Of course I know. You showed me before class.”

“Ah… Whoops.” You glanced back at your crush, but this time, you weren’t able to look away fast enough.

Crap.

You and your crush stared at each other blankly. Then he smiled, gave you a little wave under the table, and went back to his notes. Your friend took one look at your expression and shook her head with a smile. “Stop simping and start writing already.”

You tried your best to stay focused on the lesson for the rest of English. When class ended, your teacher held you back to collect an assignment; by the time you were out the door, your crush was already halfway across the hall. He was looking in your direction. You waved at him. He waved back, then pointed at something behind you. 

A familiar voice called your name.

You turned around. Sans, whose head was barely visible among the swarm of people in the halls, was jumping up and down and waving his arms in the air. He called your name again. 

You squeezed through the crowd to him. “hi,” Sans mumbled. “s-sorry if i caught you at a bad time. i wanted to ask real quick: do you have a free period tomorrow?”

You nodded. “Period three.”

“awesome. that’s when i have mine too. since you were… t-totally focused and listened to the teacher and everything last bio class, i’m guessing that you already know why i’m asking this, right?”

Was he being cheeky with you?

Oh ho ho. You liked that.

“For sure,” you said, playing along, “but I think you should tell me anyway so I know that _you_ know why you’re asking this.”

Sans let out a high-pitched giggle. “right! of course. that makes total sense.” He cleared his throat. “she wants everyone to find some books related to their chosen topic and reference them in their presentation. i was thinking of meeting up to finding some books about something from the plant unit… ah, u-unless you wanna do another topic? ‘cause i’m fine with whatever you wanna do! i should’ve asked first, i’m sorry—”

“Plant unit’s fine,” you hurried to assure him. “Period three tomorrow is fine too.”

“you sure?”

“I’m sure. Don’t worry about it.”

“if you say so…” Sans rubbed the back of his neck. “o-okay. i’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave you a little smile and a wave. “hope you have a good day.”

“You too!” 

* * *

The two of you probably should’ve specified where exactly in the library you were meeting. It took you twenty whole minutes to find Sans standing in a secluded corner and fiddling with a tiny box. You recognized it as his keychain. You’d kind of just assumed that it was nothing more than a neat-looking keychain, but from your view over his shoulder, you could clearly see Tetris blocks moving down a screen on the box.

“I like your Tetris thing,” you said quietly.

Sans yelped and jumped, nearly dropping his keychain. He scrambled to catch it before whirling around to face you. “wh— oh— hi!” he stammered.

A student in a nearby study pod glared at him. “Shh!”

“s-sorry.” Sans half-covered his flushed face with his free hand. “hi,” he said to you again. 

“Hi. Sorry I’m late. I couldn’t find you…”

“you’re good. ‘s my fault for not telling you where to go.”

“Still. I’m sorry. Anyway, uh… where’d you get that?” You pointed at his keychain, hoping to switch to a more lighthearted topic.

It worked. Sans’ eyelights glinted with pride. “oh, i made it!”

“Really?”

“yeah! my brother — uh, his name’s papyrus — showed me a pic of the official tetris mini, and it made me wanna try making my own version. so i did! oh oh oh, and papyrus painted this on the back!” He showed you the back of the keychain. There was pixel art of some sort of pointy skull painted on the dark blue plastic.

You gasped. “That’s so cool!”

“right? i think it really adds to the whole retro theme.”

“It looks so _real._ Like, it looks like an actual product! And I’m not just saying that ‘cause of the paint job. How did you even pull this off?”

Sans giggled bashfully, then pointed at himself with a proud little grin. “i mean, i’m a dt kid too. this keychain isn’t the only gadget i carry around. i just… like making stuff, i guess. lame answer, i-i know, but it’s one way i like to keep my hands busy when i’m not already busy doing what my bro calls ‘slacking off’. heh…”

Was Sans taking two sciences at a higher level like your crush? Wow. You usually tried not to judge a book by its cover, but in this case, Sans looked like a nerd and was definitely a nerd through and through. 

Not that you minded. It was really endearing.

Sans must’ve seen something in your smile, because his blush intensified and he went right back to rambling nervously. “a-anyway— sorry about that. i went on about myself for waaayyy too long there. you must think i’m a total bonehead. sorry. let’s get back on track.” He clipped his keychain onto his bag before pointing down the aisle. “books?” he asked weakly.

“Books,” you agreed.

Sans brought you to a section containing books he thought could be useful. You were a bit disappointed that he wasn’t nerding out anymore, but you supposed that there was time for that wholesomeness later. Getting the books should be your main focus right now.

“Okay, but do we even need these?” you wondered aloud as you sifted through the books.

Sans looked over his shoulder at you. “whaddya mean?”

“C’mon. You mentioned slacking off earlier, but even though you don’t talk that much in class, I can tell that you probably work really hard.” You paused to pull a book you wanted off the shelf. “You build your own neat little gadgets, and you’re practically a genius at bio. We could probably do our entire presentation based on your knowledge alone and get full marks on it, you’re _that_ smart. Why did you wanna partner up with me anyway? I’m not exactly at the top of the class like you are.” You pulled another book off the shelf before turning around.

Sans was completely still. He almost looked like a classroom skeleton, if classroom skeletons were round and short and blushed like they’d just seen another skeleton nude. 

You slowly waved your hand in front of him. “Um… You okay?”

Sans blinked. His eyelights returned as tiny, frantic pinpricks, and he gave you a wobbly grin and cried, “i’m good!”

Several students shushed him.

“sorry, sorry…” Sans shuffled his feet and hid his face behind the books he’d collected. “thanks,” he whispered to you. “you’re… th-thank you…”

You bowed slightly. “Just stating facts.”

Neither of you said anything while you brought the books to the self-checkout machines. You thought it would stay that way, but as you were scanning your last book, Sans spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper. “t-to answer your question, i partnered up with you ‘cause of the… heh, i thought it was kinda obvious why. the um— you left in— or do you not want me to bring it up here?” His voice rose a little in pitch and volume. “‘cause it’s fine if you don’t want me to! we p-probably shouldn’t discuss it in a place like this anyway, next period’s gonna start soon so we don’t exactly have the time, i just said anyway three times now— stars, i’m rambling, sorry—”

“Breathe,” you interrupted. “What’s wrong?”

“nothing! nothing at all. really. we don’t gotta talk about it. at all. don’t you worry ‘bout it. everything’s great.” Sans hugged his books close to his chest and jerked a thumb at the exit. “i-i think i’m gonna go now. like i said, next period’s starting soon, and we gotta be good students and uh… go learn… s-stuff… bye!”

“Wait!” you whisper-shouted. He did not wait. He hurriedly turned his back to you, and you reached out to grab his arm — you didn’t want him disappearing on you like he did last time to “figuratively” use the bathroom — but ended up grabbing a fistful of his bag instead.

A loud, drawn out fart noise resonated throughout the library. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look your way.

You released Sans’ bag. “What. The. Hell. Was. That.”

Sans looked mortified. “i… think you might’ve squeezed the amplified whoopee cushion,” he admitted. “told you the keychain isn’t the only gadget i carry around… heh heh… heh…”

Well. At least you’d managed to get the books. That fact brought you some sense of accomplishment, even as the two of you were brutally kicked out of the library.

* * *

The days flew by.

You managed to finish off your sandwich without choking as you speed-walked down the halls. Your crush had essentially invited you to a rendezvous in today’s note, and you’d be damned if you missed it. You checked the note again.

_i’m usually in the greenhouse during lunch. you can come find me if you want. i don’t mind the company. it would be really nice! only if you want though. no pressure._

While you were at it, you took another look at the adorable sketch he did of the flower he’d left in your locker.

_blue salvia: thinking of you_

You reached the greenhouse at last. There was only one person inside, and that round skull peeking out from behind the rows of flowers definitely wasn’t who you were looking for. Maybe your crush was running late, or maybe you just missed him, or maybe he’d decided to eat somewhere else today…

Oh. Sans was waving you over.

He poked his head out of the greenhouse as you came closer. “hey! you made it!”

You gave him an amused look. “What do you mean, I made it?”

All of a sudden, he looked just as nervous as the last time you’d seen him. “i-i’m just glad that you were able to find the greenhouse! like— some people don’t even know it exists, y’know? not saying that y-you’re dumb or you’re bad at finding stuff or anything! you found some real good books in the library last week, s-so i know that you’re awesome at finding stuff!”

“It’s cool,” you insisted before he could bring up the whoopee cushion incident. “I get what you mean.”

“cool. that’s cool.” He gulped (another skeleton thing you tried not to think too much about) and inched his way back to where he was standing before. You stepped inside and took the liberty to check out what all was in here. The school greenhouse was clearly well taken care of. Baskets of colorful flowers hung from the ceiling, and there were fairy lights strung up along the walls. The air was hot and stuffy but sweet with the scents of the flowers around you.

One particular plant caught your eye. You snickered and made your way over to a potted topiary tree clipped into the shape of a tall skeleton. “Did you do this?”

Sans looked over, a tin bucket of roses in his arms. His smile softened. “pap and i worked together on that one. he wanted an entire hedge in the shape of him, but the teachers weren’t too keen on it.” His eyelights dimmed slightly and he looked away. “he’s on a trip right now. won’t be back for another two weeks. i think you’d like him. he’s really cool.”

“He looks really cool. You guys did a great job.”

“that’s all pap’s doing,” Sans said immediately. He must’ve been afraid that he’d come off as rude, because he blushed and quickly added, “but thanks.”

“No problem.”

An awkward silence fell. You looked around for something else to talk about and spotted a corkboard behind a row of watering cans. Pinned in the very center of the corkboard was a picture of a group of students; among the smiling faces, you recognized Sans’ and your crush’s. There was a piece of washi tape stuck onto the picture with something written on it. “‘Proud Plant Parents’?” you read aloud.

“yep. we woulda just went with ‘plant parents’, but the acronym of that would be… inappropriate.” Sans glanced at you uncertainly, probably gauging your reaction to his little joke, but let out a soft giggle when he saw that you were smiling. “anyway, we like to call ourselves that instead of the gardening club. sounds cuter.”

_Fitting_ , a voice in the back of your mind whispered. “What do you guys get up to?” you asked instead.

“just normal gardening club things: manage the main garden, tend to the other plants around school, show off pictures of succulents we have at home, and sell flowers for special events.” Sans set the bucket of roses down on a table and dusted off his sleeves. “we’re prepping to sell more of these soon. winter formal’s coming up, so…”

“Right. Almost forgot about that. It’s been getting colder recently, hasn’t it?”

“right. winter’s really comin’ in hot. or um— cold. comin’ in cold.”

“Right.”

Another awkward silence.

“So,” you said casually, “you like plants?”

“yeah.” Sans traced the rim of the bucket with a phalange. “plants are… nice. yep. i a-actually didn’t really like plants at first, but they grew on me.”

“Pun?”

“yeah! glad you caught that… otherwise, i’d be back-petal-ing real hard right a-bud now.”

“Eyyy!”

“heehee… eyyy.”

“But seriously, did you really not like plants at first? You’ve always been so good at everything in bio, _especially_ plants.”

“oh, that was just for the pun. s-sorry for the confusion. i’ve liked plants for basically my entire life.”

“Am I allowed to ask why?”

Sans didn’t respond for a while. He picked a peach rose from the bucket. You thought about repeating your question, but just when you were about to, he quietly said, “i like taking care of ‘em. learning about the sciency stuff is cool and all, but… heh, sorry. w-what’s the saying again? ‘stop and smell the roses’?” He stroked the rose petals with his thumb. “life moves fast. i like the moments where we can slow down and just enjoy the little things we already got.” His eyelights glinted with a hint of mischief right before he booped your nose with the rose. “or maybe i’m just lazy,” he said with a high-pitched laugh.

You batted the rose away and laughed with him.

You stayed in the greenhouse for the rest of lunchtime. Your crush never showed up, but for some reason, you didn’t mind all that much.

* * *

The near-daily notes and flowers were sweet, but your crush still hadn’t made an effort to speak with you in person. He never showed up at the greenhouse when you were visiting. He never waved at you first, or smiled at you first, or treated you any different than his other classmates. 

Maybe he was just shy; but wouldn’t he acknowledge that in one of his letters?

Maybe he wanted to keep this completely private; but wouldn’t he have told you that by now?

Maybe he didn’t want to be associated with you at all; but he wasn’t that kind of person… was he?

Your worries followed you home and tortured you nonstop. You blocked them out as best you could, but your best really wasn’t proving to be much; it didn’t help either when you opened your Gmail and saw that Sans had shared a presentation with you. You clicked into it. He was already there, pasting notes from the research document onto the third slide. You made a new text box and left a message for him.

_Hey. Sorry I haven’t done anything today. Been dealing with some things_

You watched Sans’ nametag disappear from the main text box and appear in yours. He typed something for you too.

_you okay?_

The text was deleted as soon as he finished typing it.

_nvm, you dont have to answer that if you dont wanna. didnt mean to pry_

You made a soft noise in your throat at his concern before taking a new line and typing your response. 

_It’s okay! You’re not prying._

A few seconds later, you added:

_Just dealing with feelings. Messy stuff like that_

Great. You probably shouldn’t have told him that. Now he was going to worry about you. You slumped in your chair and breathed some warmth onto your cold hands. When you finally looked back at your screen, another message was waiting for you.

_sorry :[ im here if you wanna talk. lemme know if theres anything i can do to cheer you up. you deserve to be happy_

Heat spread across your cheeks. You touched your face and realized that you were not only blushing, but also smiling like an absolute idiot. Sans really was the sweetest nerd you knew…

A new line of text was forming rapidly on your screen.

_hppe that didnt sound wierrd,, imn a real bonehead_

You could practically see him blushing and fumbling to type that. The mental image made you laugh out loud as you leaned forward to write your response.

_Thanks, and you don’t have to worry about being a bonehead around me. I’m a bonehead too! We can be boneheads together :D_

Sans’ reply was almost immediate, and your smile only got bigger when you read it.

_id like that :]_

* * *

_will you be my date to the winter formal?_

“Look!” You pointed at that part of the note again. “He asked me out! He asked me out!”

Your friend took the note from you. “Weren’t you just talking about how sus he is last night?”

“That can wait until later! Dude, _he asked me out!”_ You opened your bag and rummaged through it for your pencil case. “I need to get a note to him before homeroom ends!”

A straw rapped your hand. “Wait,” your friend said quietly. She was frowning.

You stopped. “What?”

“It’s… Here, I brought this for you.” She pushed a carton of choccy milk and the straw into your hands. “Look, I know you like him a lot, and he really did seem like a great guy, but— The reason why he’s not talking to you outside of the letters is because he’s already dating someone.”

“What…?”

“I just found out about it today. Apparently they’ve been dating for a while now. I don’t know why he’s been talking to you and giving you flowers and asking you out to the winter formal when he should already have a date, but…” Your friend trailed off. She reached over and poked the straw into the milk carton for you. “Sorry. If I had known, I wouldn’t have told you to send that letter in the first place.”

Stiffly, you picked up the carton and took a small sip. You didn’t feel any better. “It’s not your fault,” you said hoarsely. Your friend silently wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

You both stayed like that until homeroom ended. Your friend walked you to your next class and gave you a hug before she left. Once again, your mind was consumed by thoughts of your crush, completely unable to focus on your teacher. In the middle of class, you sharpened your pencil and tore a page out of your notebook.

You had a letter to write.

* * *

_sans here. i feel like i gotta add that ‘cause you might’ve mistaken me for someone else ‘cause i’m definitely not dating anyone and if that first note you gave me wasn’t for me at all then i really need to talk to you in person. i know that by the time you read this lunchtime’s probably already almost over so are you free to meet after school at the greenhouse? this is all my fault. i’m so sorry._

_purple hyacinth: i’m sorry - please forgive me_

You gawked at the hastily-written note until the halls were almost completely empty.

“So,” your friend said after she’d finished gawking at it too, “what… what did you end up writing after homeroom?”

“I bashed him so hard,” you whispered. “Oh god, I bashed _Sans_ for a bunch of things he never even did.”

The two of you stared at the note for another minute — then the shouting started.

“How did this even happen?!”

“You think I know?!”

“Didn’t you write your crush’s name on it?!”

“I think my dumb ass might’ve just written ‘dear you’!”

“But you still put it in the correct locker, right?!”

“I put it in the locker you told me to put it in!”

“Then it has to be the correct locker!”

You spotted someone from the gardening club coming down the hall. “Hold on,” you said to your friend. “I know who can settle this.” You waved the student over and pointed at the locker you’d been dumping all your notes in. “Do you know who’s locker this is?”

He checked the locker number. “Eight six eight… Oh, that’s Sans’ locker.”

Your friend spluttered. “What— No, it can’t be!”

As she interrogated the poor guy, you pressed yourself up against the locker and peered through the air vent. The first thing you saw was a glint of light from something made of metal and a pink blob below it.

Was that what you thought it was?

You backed up, then slammed your body against the door. The tiniest fart sound came from inside the locker. “Amplified whoopee cushion,” you breathed.

“Woah!” Your friend grabbed you by the shoulders. “Okay, no need to start self-destructing.”

You grabbed her by the shoulders too. “This _is_ Sans’ locker! We’ve been putting notes in the wrong locker this entire time!” You forced a grateful smile at the boy from the gardening club. “Thanks for your help.”

“Good luck with… whatever you guys need good luck for,” he said and walked away.

You shook your friend lightly. “Sans was the one writing all those notes to me! No wonder… How didn’t I notice it earlier? It was so obvious!”

“Was it?”

“Yes!”

“Then why didn’t you notice it earlier?!”

“That’s what I wanna know!”

“Why are you asking me?!”

“I don’t know!”

Your friend opened and closed her mouth several times. At last, she simply patted your shoulder and asked, “What are you gonna do now?”

“I don’t know,” you repeated. “I don’t—” You ran a hand over your hair. “I-I’ll talk to him after school, that’s for sure. What I’ll say to him… I really don’t know…”

Your friend took a deep breath before pulling away from you and checking her watch. “All right. First things first, you need to get to class. I have a free period right now. I’m gonna go find something that’ll help you out.” She gave you one more pat. “In the meantime, try working out how you feel about him.”

“Thanks…”

“You’re welcome, son.”

* * *

The sky had become dark and overcast with gray clouds. It wasn’t the most consoling sign in the world, but the pep talk and gift you’d received from your friend gave you the strength to carry on towards the greenhouse.

You found Sans busy adjusting the fairy lights in the greenhouse. He stepped back, pressed a button on a remote, and sighed in relief when the fairy lights lit up a golden colour. That relief disappeared instantly when he laid eyes on you. “h-hi,” he squeaked. “before you say anything, i-i wrote an apology, and i was gonna put it in your locker, but i changed my mind ‘cause i figured it’d be better if we talked it over like this, s-so since you’re here i can— um— hold on…” His hands trembled as he took out a note and tried to unfold it. 

Your body moved on its own. You walked forward and placed your hands over his, standing toe-to-toe with him. His eye-sockets widened. He was _close_ now, closer than he’d ever been to you before, so close that you could see every shade of blue and purple in that beautiful blush of his. A swirling cloud of condensation filled the gap between your faces as he exhaled a shaky breath. 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything,” you said softly. “I’m the one who started this mess. I’m really sorry. That first note about wanting to get to know you wasn’t meant for you.”

Sans hung his head. “i knew it. i’m sorry i—”

“Hold on. That first note wasn’t meant for you, but I’m glad that it ended up in your hands.” Sans perked up slightly. You were blushing as much as he was right now, but you continued. “I never really talked to the guy I meant to give it to. As far as I knew, he was the sweet, adorkable person behind the notes and flowers I was receiving… and you were my sweet, adorkable friend.”

“i-i mean, i’m not too sure about the s-sweet and adorkable part. i’m kind of a nobody.” Sans met your eyes again and giggled nervously. “get it? no body? ‘cause i’m a skeleton? heehee… seriously though, a-aren’t you upset that i’m not who you thought i was?”

“I’m not upset. I-I can’t deny that this situation is kinda weird, but at the end of the day, the guy I got close to — the guy I really fell for — is you, Sans.” You remembered something and quickly added, “Who, by the way, is also the guy I’d love to go to the winter formal with.”

Sans’ eyelights sparkled. “really?” He sounded like he was in complete awe.

You couldn’t help the goofy smile that broke across your face. “Yeah. Really.”

Sans let out the cutest giggle you’d ever heard in your entire life. “okay okay— wait just one sec!” He rushed into the greenhouse and came back with two flowers. “here. i-i’m sure you know what this one means already,” he said, handing you a red rose. “and you arrived before i could get this one out.” He gave you a white flower. “it’s a white orchid. it means i’m sorry. i still am. this whole thing was really dumb.”

“It was,” you agreed wholeheartedly. “But that’s all on me.” You turned around to untie the flower your friend had given you from your bag.

“well… didn’t you say that we could be boneheads together?”

“I did. That’s why I’m giving you this.” You held out the flower to him.

Sans took it in his hands gently. “yellow daffodil,” he murmured, his smile as bright as his blush. “new beginnings.”

Seeing that smile reminded you of the feeling you’d gotten when you sent your first letter to him — the feeling that you were starting something you weren’t at all ready for — and you couldn’t help but smile just as brightly. The feeling was no longer frightening, but exciting… and a little emboldening.

“I also got you these tulips,” you whispered, placing your hands on his shoulders.

“really? did you hide ‘em too, or…” He snickered a bit. “where are they?”

“Right here.” You kissed him between his eye-sockets. His blush seemed to explode over his entire skull; it was almost like an entire galaxy had laid itself bare to you, though the center of this galaxy wasn’t a black hole, but a pair of tiny, heart-shaped stars.

Yep. Whatever was written in the stars for you two boneheads would be beautiful: you were sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> love me some sweet blushy nerds 😔👌💙
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
